The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An electric vehicle may run when torque generated by an electric motor driven with electricity is transferred to driving wheels of the electric vehicle.
In conventional case, driving force generated by the electric motor is decelerated by a decelerator to drive the driving wheels. In the related art, various research studies are carried out to effectively transfer driving force from the electric motor to the driving wheels so as to increase distance of travel and to improve driving performance.
However, we have discovered that when shift gears are excessively applied in order to improve the transmission efficiency, weight and volume of the transmission are increased, thereby decreasing fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Furthermore, torque interruption may be generated when the gear is shifted.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.